


Should Be Me

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Shiho and Akira are best buds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "Countless nights wondering what I'm gonna doDo I stand up and fight, or just let you be you?We don't even speakIt's got be feeling like a ghostAnd I want you to be happyAnd that's what's hurting me the mostI gave you a voice when you had no words to speakAll the late night calls because you said that you can't sleepSo, tell me girl, cuz you know it should be me,"—Cadmium & Timmy Commerford | Should Be Me





	Should Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this cane out late!!! I was having a Charmed (1996) marathon! But it's here! Happy Pride! 🏳️🌈

_"Ryuji, I have-"_

_"I'm dating Ann! Can you believe it?!"_

_Akira felt his stomach drop completely, tears stinging the back of his eyes as he hid the rose behind him. He felt as if a ten ton weight was strapped to his shoulders as he forced a smile, his mask appearing in an instant._

_"That's... That's great, Ryuji!" Akira chirped, ignoring the way his heart throbbed. He felt his legs turn to jelly, his phone chiming in his pocket. He took his phone out with his rose-free hand and found that it was a reminder for work. "I-I need to go..." Akira said, his mask cracking just for a second. Ryuji made a confused face._

_"What's that?" He asked, Akira realizing he was staring at the red rose the raven held in his other hand. Akira fully exposed the rose and quickly thought of an excuse._

_"Oh, my boss gave me this... I work at the Flower Shop, so she gave me a free rose..." Ryuji smiled, nodding. "Sweet!"_

_Akira felt the rose shake in his hand, suddenly becoming ten times heavier. He held the rose out to Ryuji. "Give it to Ann... I'm sure she'd like it..."_

_Ryuji took the rose with a smile, Akira only wishing it was for the reason he was planning for._

"Akira-kun..."

_Maybe if Akira had confessed earlier._

"Akira-kun...!"

_Maybe Akira would be in Ann's spot right now-_

"Akira-kun, wake up!"

Akira gasped awake, immediately rubbing his groggy eyes. He looked around him, finding that he was in Kawakami's deserted classroom with Shiho Suzui standing next to him. Shiho sighed, giving Akira's shoulder a light squeeze.

"You been thinking about it again?" she asked, her eyes expressing empathy. Akira sighed, nodding as he looked away to his desk. Shiho sighed shortly, "Yeah, I've been thinking about it too..."

"...maybe if I told him sooner, he wouldn't be dating Ann...and you would be with her instead..." Akira muttered, taking his glasses out of his case. He took them off since he was going to nap for a bit. He slid them on, Shiho sighing once more. 

"Maybe if I did the same thing. I wish we both did something different," she said, looking to Akira with a sad smile. "But, at least you and I became friends out of it,"

Akira chuckled, "Yeah... I guess you're right,"

"You wanna go to the roof? It's lunch," Shiho said, gesturing to her bookbag that was most likely containing two bentos. Shiho has been packing an extra bento ever since Akira forgot his lunch last month. She was very thoughtful.

Akira took a moment before nodding, standing from his desk. "Yeah. I need some air," he took his book bag, finding it empty. He looked in his desk, the desk was filled with cat hair, but Morgana was gone. "Where's Morgana?"

"Oh, he left with Ann," Shiho said. Akira nodded in understanding, pulling the bookbag over his shoulder, "Let's go,"

Shiho nodded, backing up to make room for the raven. The two walked side-by-side to the roof, ignoring the skeptical glares everyone gave them. Akira glanced towards Shiho, finding that she had a smile on her face despite all of the murmurs and the glares. Shiho returned to Shujin not too long ago, claiming she convinced her family to let her attend Shuji Academy rather than another school out in the country (which, Akira had learned, was Yasogami High in his hometown Yasoinaba), so Shiho has stuck with the ex-Phantom Thieves since her transfer. 

However, ever since Ann and Ryuji started dating, Akira and Shiho were always near each other. It was a nice change, Akira thinks. 

"Akira-kun?" Shiho calls, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "You okay?"

Akira nodded, glancing around him briefly. They stopped in the middle of the halls, everyone was staring at them with either looks of disbelief or looks of confusion. Akira rolled his shoulders in discomfort, Shiho quickly leading him to the stairs away from everyone. Shiho was always able to read Akira like a damn book. She always new what was wrong or what he was thinking. It didn't even stop at Akira, she was able to read just about anybody. 

That just proves what kind of person Shiho was.

Cold, fresh air hit Akira, bringing him back to his senses. He had never felt so relieved to be on the roof. Shiho offered him a warm smile before walking to the desks and table. Akira smiled fondly at the nostalgic feeling; he remembered how Ryuji would be the first one to the roof, and how he almost got into an actual fist fight with Morgana. 

"This was where you held all of your Phantom Thief meetings, right?" Shiho asked, setting her bookbag on a nearby desk. Akira nodded. He and told Shiho about him being a Phantom Thief ever since she transfered. It seemed fair, she was Ann's best friend. The truth was about to come out sooner or later, either from Akira or Ann. Might as well come from the leader.

"Yeah, Ann sat in that spot, actually..." Akira remarked, Shiho giving a small chuckle. "Well, I can see why. You can really get a good view from here!" Shiho said, sitting exactly the way Ann did. Akira could almost see Ryuji sitting on the table, Morgana sitting near Ann. 

"Yeah. She always likes it up here," Akira said, sitting next to Shiho, careful not to sit directly where Ryuji sat. Shiho held out Akira's bento, which he gladly accepted, and pulled her own out from under her books. 

"Yeah, every time me and her would hang out, she would pick the best spot," Shiho replied, her face a little pink from her blush. Akira smiled at her, "Yeah, Ryuji's the same way. He always liked to be under the sun, he was always cold, so he made sure he was under the sun's direct hit..."

Shiho chuckled, her eyes suddenly showing sadness. "...I guess her and Ryuji deserve each other,"

Akira took a moment before sighing. "Yeah..." he quickly took his chopsticks and was stuffing his face with rice. He was always a stress eater, ever since he was little. Shiho was digging into hers as well, in fact, she was devouring hers ten times faster than Akira was. A smirk suddenly made its way to his face.

"Food race, you and me," Shiho stopped eating, swallowed and she smirked, "You're on!"

The two of them ate theirs as fast as they could, Shiho quickly catching up to Akira despite him starting a minute ahead. It was surprising how fast Shiho was eating! Akira was struggling to catch up, but he wouldn't give in. He gulped mouthfuls of rice and meat while Shiho was simply taking a few bites and swallowing, still remaining in first place. 

"Damn!" A gulp, "How-" another gulp, "-are-" another, "-you-" one more, "-so-" one final gulp, "-good!"

Shiho giggled in between bites. "Practice, sweetie!" Akira glared at her playfully as he took another gulp. Shiho giggled some more, Akira joining in before he took another gulp. Just one more-

"I win!" Shiho yelled, standing up and pumping her two fists in the air. Akira squawked, almost choking on his rice. 

"Damn! I had one more serving!" Shiho giggled, sitting back down. Akira joined her, taking his last serving before he bowed to her.

"Oh, Lord Suzui, teach me your sacred ways!" Akira drawled out, Shiho having a laughing fit. She held her stomach.

"Ahaha! O-oka- ahaha!" Shiho giggled, covering her mouth while Akira laughed with her. He and Shiho finally calmed down, just as the bell rang. "Oh! It's time for class!"

"We better get going, Mr. Ushimura promised he would have my head if I was ever late again," Akira shuddered, Shiho giggling as she swung her bag over her shoulders. "Well, he'll have to put away his guillotine for now because we are not gonna be late!"

The two shared a laugh as they walked down the stairs. The two walked through the sea of students until they appeared in Mr. Ushimura's classroom. He glared at Akira as the two walked to their seats by the window. Shiho sat next to him, thank god. Shiho was Akira's best friend, he had come to realize. She was always there for him, she knows exactly what he's going through with Ryuji, and he knows exactly what she's going through with Ann. 

Akira looked to Shiho, she was doodling in her notebook. He smiled a bit to himself as he looked away and pulled out his textbooks.

He was going to be okay...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love each and every one of you! Be yourself and be proud! Have a wonderful pride month! 😄🏳️🌈


End file.
